Unused electrical outlets are unsightly and are an unsafe, unattractive nuisance. Homes and commercial buildings have many more electrical outlets than are needed at any one time because current building codes in the United States require that there be no longer than a six foot floor run to an available electrical outlet. Consequently, contemporary homes and commercial buildings and older homes and commercial buildings that are remodeled and meet current building codes have many excess electrical outlets. These unused electrical outlets distract from the decor of a room and provide increased opportunities for the occupants of a room to come in contact with electrical hazards.